1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing method and apparatus and a recording medium. More particularly, it relates to an information processing method and apparatus and a recording medium in which it is possible to simplify a sign-up operation for connection to the Internet.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a network system, exemplified first of all by the Internet, has come into widespread use. With the aid of a personal computer having the communication function, a user may establish a connection through a communication network, such as a telephone network, to exploit a variety of the information and services available via the Internet.
It should be noted that, for a user unaccustomed to computer operations, an electronic equipment which enables connection to the Internet more readily is more desirable than a personal computer necessitating complex operations.
In order to meet this demand, a television receiver having the function of connection to the Internet has now made its debut.
This television receiver, having the function of connection to the Internet, is able not only to receive signals of television broadcast, to select a channel desired by the user to permit the user to view the channel, according to its primary function, but also to permit the connection to the Internet over a communication network, such as telephone network, to have the picture or text information furnished and demonstrated on a demonstration surface, such as a display, or to enable facilitated formation, transmission or reception of an E-mail.
If a user who has purchases a television receiver, having the function of connection to the Internet, as described above, is desirous to use the various information or services presented over the Internet, the or she has to make a contact with an Internet connection service, called an Internet provider, to register a connection ID and so forth on the equipment.
As a typical sign-up method, the user selects such an Internet provider who is most suitable for the user, such as one having an access point geographically close to his or her site or furnishing services the or she desires, and procures an application form for subscription from the Internet provider. The user fills in necessary items in the application form for subscription and mails or otherwise sends the application form to the Internet provider to notify the Internet provider of the user information. Based on the user information, supplied from the user, the Internet provider accords the sign-up information, such as a connection ID. The user acquires the sign-up information and inputs it to an equipment, such as a personal computer.
However, in the case of the conventional sign-up method, carried out in accordance with the above-described sequence, input errors may be committed when inputting the so acquired information to the equipment due to complexity in the subscription procedure.
Moreover, the processing operations in registering a provider is time-consuming.